Valkyria Chronicles 2: Thank You
by spawnspectre
Summary: After the battle of Yuell, Cosette has some thinking to do about Avan.


**WARNING: I haven't played the game to the end. And stop saying that the PSP is crap. It's taking care of stuff the PS3 did with VC1 and I think it has more in VC2 IMO.**

Avan was in his holding cell sitting with his back against the metal door. Cossette was on the other side of the door sitting the same way as Avan. He was telling her one of the moments when he was a kid, where he and his brother Leon used to go to a lake near home to swim and play.

Cossette and Avan, along with the rest of Class G managed to defend Yuell against the rebel army without a scratch, thanks to Zeri, or else they would be the only two standing against the rebels. After the rebel retreat, Cossette had to heal the wounded, but seeing her parents die gave her a blood trauma, which is pretty ironic for a Lanseal Engineer, which also works as a medic in the field. Avan, wanting her to fulfill her duty as medic by treating the wounded, grabbed a scout's rifle and shot himself in the stomach.

Avan woke up in Lanseal's hospital with Cossette by his side, which immediately looked for comfort in Avan's arms as her tears were flowing from her face to his bare chest. Cossette wanted to thank Avan for saving her hometown and believing in her, but she asked him not to pull another stunt like that. She said the Class would be clueless without a leader like him, but somehow, Avan thought there was something wrong with the way she said those words…

After Avan told the story, Cossette got up and turned to the metal door.

"After you get out, come and see me… I want to give you something." Cossette said almost quietly while looking down and fidgeting with her skirt.

"What is it?" Avan asked curious.

Cossette turned facing the corridor that leads to the entrance where she came and she said "You'll see…"

And then she walked away…

Avan got out after his five days, not regretting having disobeyed orders against heading to fight the rebels in Yuell, but he wouldn't mention anything to his teachers or superiors.

Avan felt like he could eat a whole buffet after those five days, but since the cafeteria wasn't open yet; he went straight to the shop, looking to buy some bread from Alicia's bakery.

"Hiya! Haven't seen you around in a while." The shop clerk said to Avan as he entered the shop.

"I got in trouble and I was incarcerated. I really don't wanna talk about it…" Avan said as he went to the bakery.

"Hey Avan, feeling hungry?" Welkin Gunter said.

"You have no idea…" Avan Said.

"I heard what you and your class did and although it was a very risky or should I say suicidal way of taking on an army, I was impressed on your use of guerrilla tactics and trench warfare to compensate on the fact that you were outnumbered." Welkin said, thinking of his time commanding his unit in the war against the Empire.

"As a way of congratulating you and your class, take this basket full of cupcakes and share it with your friends. Oh… and Cossette asked if you were around earlier…" Alicia Gunter said as she gave the basket to Avan.

"I'm going to drop this off in the Class's meeting room. Thanks!" With that, Avan was on his way.

Avan hurried to the meeting room and left the basket there. He grabbed a cupcake and went on searching for Cossette, eating along the way.

Avan searched the training grounds, but only Zeri was there running laps. He searched the hospital, but no one was there. In the R&D building only Lavinia was there working on the tanks, and Marion drooling on the weapons…

Avan gave up after a bit and he went to the back area of the academy to rest, only to find Cossette sitting next to the tree.

Avan approached her and asked "What did you want to give me so badly that I had to run around the school?"

Cossette got up and approached Avan.

"I wanted to thank you again… and to give you this…" And with that Cossette's lips attached to Avan's in a wonderful kiss.

Avan was stunned by the kiss. He didn't want it to stop.

"Through these months you have been the most wonderful friend I ever had… but I want something more… I want to be your girlfriend…"

"Cossette… Do you really mean it?"

"Will this answer your question?" Cossette answered as she kissed him on the lips again.


End file.
